I Will Always Protect You
by kaitoandfishy
Summary: Flashbacks. Mildly cliché and cheesy. Lol. R&R?


"Aha, look that that Kuroba, trying hard to act fine after his father _died._ " Kaito's first grade classmates emphasized the 'died', bullying him every day.

"Yeah, well, his father _died_ , so there's no way he's fine." Another bully came close to poor Kaito who has been sitting in his chair the whole time.

"Poor Kuroba, he can't call on "Dad, Dad" anymore because his father _died_." It's getting more and more crowded around Kaito's seat, the more he ignores them.

Aoko, the student who transferred here today saw him clenching his fist and nearly gritting his teeth. She ran away and came back with cleaning supplies.

The bullies are all facing Kaito. Little did they know what's going to happen next.

Aoko threw the cleaning supplies at them. Not to mention that her aim was surprisingly remarkable for her young age.

She keeps throwing stuff at them. Brooms, broomsticks, mops, dustpans, and even the watering cans.

But after throwing a lot of cleaning material, she ran out of them.

The bullies looked at each other, slowly walked near her and said "Look, she ran out of weapons. What are you going to do now, Nakamori?"

In return, Aoko simply grinned and said "I could ask the same thing to you. What are you going to do now? Me? Run out of weapons? Never!"

The bullies looked at each other. "W-What..." before they could finish, Aoko grabbed her chair and threw it at them.

Everybody in class looked at her in shock. The bullies now look terrified.

"W-What's with you? It's not like we're doing anything bad to you!" One of the bullies shouted as he stood up.

"But you are doing something bad to Kaito-kun!" Aoko shouted in return.

"Wait, Aoko-chan, didn't you just transfer here today? How did you know Kaito-kun's name?" one of their female classmates asked.

"I used to be on the other side of Ekoda. We moved here and now we're neighbors. Plus I met him 3 years ago." Aoko looked back at the bullies after answering the question.

"W-What's it to you? We're just telling the truth. He doesn't have a father anyway." The tallest bully said which made Aoko grab another chair.

"Kaito doesn't have a father. Aoko doesn't have a mother." Aoko looked down, then after a second glared at them. "And you..." she pointed at them, "...don't have a heart!"

* * *

"Whoa, Aoko-chan, you said that at the age of 6?" Their classmate, Sakura, looked at Aoko with a surprised expression which made Aoko blush "Ehehehe..."

"Yep! When I asked her why she knows Kaito-kun's name, she was glaring at me like a wild tiger!" Keiko gave Aoko's shoulder a nudge.

"Hey, stop it." They all laughed.

"Oh, and she got suspended for a week because she broke the cleaning supplies. Those bullies are suspended for half a month." Keiko laughed at the memory.

"Well, excuse me; I'm still a child back then." They all looked at her. "But you still throw cleaning supplies to people, right?" Again, all of them laughed.

"Well, not exactly. I do use it as a weapon against a certain someone." Right after finishing the sentence, Kaito came in the room making Keiko and the others grin. "Speaking of the devil." Aoko's face turned a bright shade of red. "W-What..."

Kaito went near the flock of girls to eavesdrop.

"Still, I can't believe he was such a weakling!" Sakura commented.

"Well, it can't be helped. We were just a first grader back then and my father was a police officer so I'm used to those kinds of brutes." Aoko blushed.

 _"What the hell are they talking about?_ " Kaito thought to himself, until the realization comes.

He yelled "Hey, I wasn't a weakling back then! When I closed my fist, I was about to do a magic trick but Aoko took action like she's a brute herself." and then grinned.

"W-What did you say?!" And thus, the mop chase began once again.

"Let them be. This is, like, their bonding or something." Keiko sighed.

"They never change, do they?" The flock of students laughed as they watched the two.

"But really, what Aoko said was right. Actually, when we were a middle-schooler and Kaito-kun became strong, he saved Aoko from being harassed by a group of perverts after school." Keiko looked at Kaito and Aoko, "That's when Kaito-kun decided to walk with Aoko to and from school. To protect her from any possible danger." Keiko faced the girls. "You know, Kaito-kun still walk with her up to now, right?" Before she knew it, the girls' eyes are shining.

The whole class, even the boys, teased Aoko and Kaito the whole day.

Everybody left, except Aoko, Kaito, and Keiko.

"Hey Aoko, hurry up!" Kaito grabbed his bag. "Your father will kill me if you didn't come home safe."

"Coming, coming..." Aoko then grabbed her bag. "Anyway, it's your own fault for making a stupid promise to my father."

"What? That I won't let anything bad ever happen to you?" Kaito teased her. "S-Shut up..." Aoko hushed while blushing.

"Okay, let's go, let's go!" Kaito ran to the door. "Hurry, you slowpoke." then gave her a look of annoyance.

"I said, coming!" Aoko followed him.

"Anyway, t-thank you for walking me every time." she hid her face by looking down.

"Eh? Ah! Oh, it's nothing." Kaito hid his blushing face by looking away.

 _"I will always protect you no matter what."_

He smiled at the thought. A bit cheesy, but holds a real meaning.

Both of them giggled as they walked home.

* * *

 **Back at Ekoda High's gate**

"Kukukuku... those two forgot that I'm here." Keiko giggled as she hit the 'save' button on her phone. "This video will be a big scoop!" then proceeded to go home.

* * *

I used every document checker before publishing this and I still find a lot of errors. I've edited this for like, 4 times already. If you find any error, message me. Thaaanks for reading! :3

Btw I love reviews ;) *wink*


End file.
